


长烟凉月

by XVI_Pica



Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Brotherly Love, Brothers, M/M, アナル, ヤオイ, 个人性癖出没, 乱伦, 男性のみ, 背德, 近親相姦
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26989372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XVI_Pica/pseuds/XVI_Pica
Summary: 只有我知道这不是为了那该死的权利，不是为了嫉妒，不是为了皇冠那种虚无的东西。是我真的把属于他的东西夺走了。我愿意被我的弟弟杀死，除了这样我永远都想不出来还有什么东西弥补他。我最后扔掉自己的长剑，不再反抗，我其实有能力斩杀沃蒂根，但是我突然不想这么做了。我想起了他年轻时候茂密金色的头发，他的美丽双眼，他呼唤我的声音，他的笑声，他为我挑的披风，他陪伴我度过的每一个夜晚，他在我耳边呢喃的字字句句，他的每一滴汗水，他的每一声抱怨，他的每一次流泪 ……
Relationships: Arthur/Vortigern (King Arthur: Legend of the Sword), Uther Pendragon/Vortigern (King Arthur: Legend of the Sword)
Kudos: 13





	长烟凉月

** 长烟凉月 **

** King Arthur: Legend of the Sword **

** Arthur Pendragon/Vortigern,Uther Pendragon/Vortigern  **

* * *

我要你为他写一首诗，来铭记他的残暴，他的痛苦，他的血，他的眼泪，他的过去，他的未来，他的生，他的死，我要你记住他。永远记住他。永远想念他。他是你的。你是他的。

1. 尤瑟

在黄昏之时，我记得我拥抱他。风刮起来很冷，但是，我身上穿着厚重的皮草。那是沃蒂根给我挑的。在那场黄昏中，沃蒂根出现。他的袍子也被烈烈的风带起来。我很想和他就在这个城墙的角落做爱。他的血液冰冷，就像他的指尖一样。他的眼中总是有留存过去的痛苦。有种遥远的感觉，我不知道怎么说。也许阳光照耀他身上的珠宝会让他显得更华美。那是我一辈子都无法用语言描述的场景。我想念他的笑容。我想他张嘴叫我皇兄。或者叫我的国王。

我和他并肩站着，让夕阳的余热涂抹到我们衣角的边缘。不知道哪里的号角响起，不知道哪里的歌声缥缈地传来。

那一瞬间我感觉时间正在缓慢流逝，就好像我不会变老，沃蒂根不会长大一样。

我想，我大概永远不能看到他眼中对权利的渴望了。我有时候怀疑，那真的是对权利的渴望吗？当他在我的房间里，只穿着一件华丽的内衬，两腿分开轻轻地落到我的双腿两边，抱着我的脑袋，手指插进我的头发里，忍耐着喘息着，祈求着尖叫着。我那个时候真的觉得他一定是我的毕生挚爱。

我紧紧抱着他祈求他不要走。他答应着，并摇晃着他那白桦林一般的腰肢。黑影如黑夜中的树枝晃动在我的眼中，我想我一定爱他。

沃蒂根，不要离开我。

我答应你哥哥，我永远爱你。

就不要再提到永远了。

我把沃蒂根压倒，他还是想要起来抱住我的腰，一刻也不想和我分开。美丽的弟弟，他松柏般碧绿的眼睛里全是我的倒影，灯光都成为点缀他的陪衬。他的脸庞常年苍白无血气，只有喝酒做爱才会染上那么点点人气。这种神态比伦底纽奴任何宝物都还要稀有珍贵。我美丽的弟弟只是想要我的爱，我能感觉到，他在害怕，怕失去我。他总是这样紧紧搂住我，不想撒手。直到我进入他，他哆嗦了一下，又迅速抱紧我。依恋我，就像依恋他早就失去的母亲。我愧对于父亲，对我的弟弟做这样的事情。但是，这也不是我一个人的错。我无法控制自己把自己弟弟带上床。我无法控制自己在弟弟成年那天把他灌醉。然后再把他拖到他房间里。结果第二天沃蒂根连抱怨的力气都没有。睁着那个绿眼珠瞪着我不想起床。

此刻，我正在怀念他在我身下颤抖的皮肤，想念他细软浅色的汗毛。他的眼睛是世界上最珍贵的翡翠，泪水只会让这熠熠生光。他从来都不拒绝我。永远都想要我陪着他。谁能忍心拒绝他呢？就像我一次次秘密违反一些规定，偷偷教他一些禁忌的魔法。就像我一次次带他溜出伦底纽姆，到荒野看伦底纽姆的灯火，就像我一次次给他讲巫师的秘密，希望他永远不要步入歧途。

我的弟弟总是那么听话，双眼中却总是带着一些迷茫。总是不愿意了解伦底纽奴最近流行的新事物。他只愿意一直埋头在老旧的书籍里，探索一些我都不会告诉他的奥秘。他总是想要知道一些事情。他问过我： “ 以后会发生什么呢？ ”“ 未来会怎么样？ ”

我不知道该怎么回答他。那时的他就是个迷茫的小孩，第一次看见无限的遥远的森林或宇宙，想要一窥究竟。然后我和他都只是这无限时间里的一分一毫。我不能告诉他准确的答案。我只是把手轻轻放在他的肩膀上，又滑下来，捏捏他的手臂，告诉他： “ 你是最棒的。我相信你自己以后肯定能找到。不是吗？ ”

沃蒂根仰起头看着我，我在他的眼中看到了迟疑的自己。但是他笃定地点点头，他完全信任我，就像一只鸽子相信他的主人。什么都交给我了一般。

皇宫里没什么和他关系好的人。对于很多人，他只是出于表面需要，才和他们说话。我很佩服他。我不知道他怎么做到的。我真的能察觉我是他最近的人。毕竟他叫父亲的名字比叫我还要生疏得多了。

“ 今晚想要吃什么？ ” 我问他。

“ 我不想呆在这里，我想出去。 ”

今天伦底纽姆有个重要的节日。但是，我还有很多事情要处理。沃蒂根看了一眼窗外，又把头扭回来。他坐在我身边，压住了我的衣袍。其实他也有自己的位置，但是我一直都允许他这么做。今天没有把他赶下去，以前也没有，以后也不会，算是一种无穷无尽的补偿。有时候我觉得罪恶，想到沃蒂根还只是少年的模样，我就又松了一口气。看来巫师和魔法并没有把他带到不近人烟的世界之中。他只是目光灼灼地看着我移动的笔尖，不说一句话。沉默。像只猫。想让人伸手抚摸他的后颈，想让人出声安慰他。这是无声的撒娇。我说： “ 今晚我去找你好吗？ ”

他高兴地点点头。他很欣喜，我很少主动提这样的要求，更别提现在越来越忙的时期。他的眼睛里似乎有星星，松绿色的眼睛一闪一闪，像我们曾经抬头仰望过的无边星河。他真的很美好。一些字句在我的嘴角边徘徊弥留，始终始终都没有吐露出来。

我答应他。我兑现了我今晚的承诺。他想要什么？在这个偌大的皇宫里，他只想要我的陪伴，不管做什么。我忙到很晚。当我来找他的时候，他还是穿着睡袍坐在床上看书，等着我，没有睡去。我轻轻走过去，想抱他又不敢抱他，我还没有梳洗过，而他干净纯洁宛若新生。他洁净的衣袍在烛光下闪烁着辉煌的光。引诱着我靠近他。我知道他什么都没有做，但是我却无法控制自己走进他，坐在他的身边，搂住了他的腰，一直手隔着他薄薄的衣袍握住他的阴茎。

沃蒂根张开腿又想并上腿，但是我的手紧紧握住那里，他又不敢并上了。他的指尖温润，此刻却紧紧握住我遍布伤痕的手背，我的另一手也被他紧张地抓着。这不是他的错。

“ 啊 …… 哥哥 ……” 沃蒂根仰起头。我的手攥住了他。他的脸上欢愉和痛苦交加，就像狂风中的冰凉细雨。少年的喘息如微风吹过我的耳畔，舔弄着我的心脏。让人发痒。他的衣服被我揉皱。我的手也感受到了微凉的湿意。我转过身把他压回床上，手伸进了他的衣袍里。他白色的双腿被我打开，我把他的腿夹到我的腰际。他为我打开了自己。

我想我要进入了。我想起他成年第二天的黑眼眶。我觉得这一切是多么美好。我永远想念做爱之后他疲惫毫无精神的样子。但是依然为了向我示爱而强行打起精神。而在那么多人面前他还要装得若无其事。

我知道，我们的关系永远都不可能平等；我知道，我们之间始终都有人为加诸于我们的隔阂；我知道，这永远都无法消除。我从来不和沃蒂根提起，而他从来也没有说过一个字。当我和他在一起的时候我真的很想问出口，但是我不能打破我们之间脆弱的关系。

当我身穿沉重的盔甲站在吊桥对面，他失神地看着我。又低下头，阳光照耀在他的盔甲他的头发他的脸庞上，他终于低下头不看我，伸出手遮挡着阳光。这是他第一次对阳光表现出清晰无比的厌恶。当一大片阴云飘过，遮住太阳，他又抬起了头。我牵着缰绳，马儿躁动，号角吹响。沃蒂根没有笑，也没有露出任何表情。和他身边的随从一样。那一刻我无法猜出他的情感，无法得知他的内心。我什么都不知道了。我要走了。我要离开他了。

我带走了军队，带走了权利。我什么都没给他留下。我不知道当我征战之时他有没有去过我的房间（我猜是有的）。我不知道皇宫里的人还要让他学什么。他既不会战斗又不太懂政治上的东西。他就像皇宫最深处的神秘宝物，失修，受保护，但是对于我们毫无作用。我不知道他会不会怨恨我们。随着我战胜的消息不断地传来，我不知道他有无为我高兴还是为自己的未来担忧。他从来都没有说过以后他要为我做什么。他只说过只想永远陪着我。

而我离开伦底纽奴太久，无聊的时候经常会想起他。如果在荒野看到什么漂亮的猎物，我就很想抓住它，带回伦底纽奴给沃蒂根。如果肉不会腐烂，皮毛不会黯淡，我一定会这样做。

我一个人在军营中盯着燃烧的烈火，只觉得这没法给我带来温暖热度，我只是想他，并且我厌恶这里的一切，因为没有他。尽管我的士兵都很尊敬我爱戴我，但是我依然觉得孤独。因为有太多的秘密只有我和沃蒂根知道。我有很多话只能和沃蒂根诉说。

我多么想他。

我身边其实什么人都没有。

我有种预感。

我正在离他越来越远。

我真的这么觉得。

这是所有人的结局。

我希望不要发生在我和沃蒂根之间但是我无力阻止。

你相信我的直觉吗？

你觉得我会失去他吗？

你觉得我会再也听不见他的声音吗？

你觉得我会将我和他的过去都送进一个新世界的坟墓里吗？

我会的。

我最终做到了。

当我回到伦底纽奴，无尽无尽的庆祝之后，一个女人出现在我的眼前，最终出现在了我的床边。沃蒂根突然暗淡失色了，就像燃烬了的篝火，但是那不是我的错，不是我们的错。沃蒂根也知道这是迟早的事情。但是，我越来越难看到他了。

父王去世，那个女人成了我的皇后，出现在伦底纽奴人们的眼睛里，但是很少有人见过沃蒂根。我的弟弟沃蒂根。他沉默如他少年之时。我被越来越多的事情耗费时间精神。沃蒂根只在必要出席的场面才出现。礼仪周全。轻松地和我谈笑，似乎什么也没发生。

我的罪恶，它终于显现了。

这就是我们的未来。

这就是历史。

这是命运。

是我看着他长大，而那如被雨淋湿后红苹果一般的肉穴的颜色从未变过。但是最后我抛弃了他，我无法控制我自己也无法控制这发生的一切。就这么发生了。谁都没有躲过。没有。

我们的秘密如同走私者的赃物被深深地埋进大地里腐朽了。

我不再直视那如同黄金一般的绿色双眼，那双眼睛正在变灰，变得沾满灰尘。也许它们应该变得更明亮，沾满泪水什么的，但是它们没有。

沃蒂根，我不知道怎么向你赎罪。我无法讲清楚这到底是我的罪还是冥冥之中就安排了我们注定终将如此。我没法让自己在黑夜之中不想起你，沃蒂根。你是我的弟弟。

我很久都没有看到过你的身体。我猜你成长成年之后也不可能再向任何人展示。

除了神。

我的妻子没法像你一样温柔而又不会被折断。沃蒂根，我教你学会了写自己的名字却让我永远都无法忘记它，你的名字就像一道魔咒。

会把我杀死。

我不让歌女在皇宫里唱靡靡之音，是因为她们悠长的声线会让我想起那天黄昏之时我们共同感受到了的遥远。细微的歌声就像夜晚的星星也像你眼中闪烁的希望或者烛火。

我真的一次又一次想到我当年和你站在高高的城墙上，被越来越大的风吹拉着我们的衣角，你站在我的身边顺着我的目光刺到遥远的落日和晚霞。无限的光明把我们包围。我们的身影倒映在灰冷的城砖上，而我们什么都没有说，却感受到了什么叫真正的伟大。

那个时候的我们根本都没有想过未来会怎么样会发生什么。这哪里是我们关心的事情呢？那个时候我的头上还没有沉重的皇冠。我只有你。我的未来，我的晚霞。

那个时候我只有你的汗水，你的呻吟，你的喘息，他的身体，你的灵魂，你的一切。那是你心甘情愿给我的，而不是我征服得来的。那是我后来再也没法得到的东西。

沃蒂根从来都不和我争吵。无论我提出什么意见他都会依附我。我想他可能已经绝望了。我已经把那一夜的烛光压灭了。也碾碎了他过去的情感和过去的他。

我会死的。他也会。这一天总会到来。当毒蛇从他的脚边游走过来，当他的掌心升起了一团火焰，当他向我投来致命一击。

只有我知道这不是为了那该死的权利，不是为了嫉妒，不是为了皇冠那种虚无的东西。是我真的把属于他的东西夺走了。我愿意被我的弟弟杀死，除了这样我永远都想不出来还有什么东西弥补他。我最后扔掉自己的长剑，不再反抗，我其实有能力斩杀沃蒂根，但是我突然不想这么做了。我想起了他年轻时候茂密金色的头发，他的美丽双眼，他呼唤我的声音，他的笑声，他为我挑的披风，他陪伴我度过的每一个夜晚，他在我耳边呢喃的字字句句，他的每一滴汗水，他的每一声抱怨，他的每一次流泪 ……

就让我死去吧。

我真的累了。

我活着的时候，这些东西已经没有了。

那我还留在这个世界上做什么呢？

那个眼前高大无比如高塔一般的怪物也不是沃蒂根。

沃蒂根应该也已经死了。不知道什么时候彻底死去了。

所以反正过去的我和过去的沃蒂根都死了，那些珍贵的东西都已经被他们两个带走了，而我一无所有，我还要再抗争什么呢？就让我死去吧。

就当是尤瑟王的赎罪。

沃蒂根，我弟弟，快来斩下我的头颅。让我的鲜血溅在你的身上。

这会不会是你想要看到的？

毕竟那天夕阳早就不知道被我们忘到了哪里，那缥缈的歌声早就被我们忘记地调子都记不住，那天我们两的阴影早就被涂抹地看不清轮廓了。

就让我们的死亡永远都如同今日的晚霞一般壮丽华美。

而今天永远不要有太阳升起，亦勿提落日。

2. 亚瑟

当他失败的时候他知道自己会面对什么，而我没有杀死他。但是他死了。我叫人把他从那残骸里刨出来，我没有让他们蜂拥而上加速他的死亡。他自己也知道自己做过的恶。但是，他觉得，自己无愧于自己的子民。

这当然，这也是后来我再一次偶然之间听到他们流传宫廷秘事。我看着沃蒂根的样子，我根本没有怀疑。他的腿不像我们粗壮，很明显就是很少锻炼的那种。他的胳膊没有我们孔武有力，我想他应该很少挥舞长剑。他的手适合被人圈住握着，适合被人用力攥着，适合被人拉扯着。他的腿能干什么？他的腿只能张开。他的皮肤适合流汗流血。就是不适合被太阳晒。

他身上的伤痕在缓慢恢复，我们都知道他已经不再年轻。失败之后他很少再说什么。就算我隔着铁栏杆里看他，他也不理我。他也许成了疯子或者神经病人。我特地让人对墙壁做了一些处理以防他自杀。但是这样做似乎毫无意义。我我记得我上次来看他死没死的时候他只是像千万囚徒一般静默地坐在那里，像一棵树在秋风里萧瑟。

我不知道对这样的人要怎么开始。他现在就像缺失了无数信息的古籍，到处破旧泛黄脆弱得需要人不断护理。

有时候我来的时候他会突然伸开手，对我说，过来，让我看看你。

我知道他不会对我产生更多危害了。我也不怕他。但是我怕他突然像长辈一样对我。我宁可他把我当成一个劣种。我向他走近的瞬间我能感受到他的有点慌乱。我的脚步带起了一些黄色的枯草也带起来了一阵风，我走到他的面前，他是那么瘦小。他抬头仰望我，跟我想象中的不一样。我没有看到什么仇恨愤怒或者更多东西。正如我所说，他有些东西已经没有了，我不知道那是什么也不知道怎么说。

我看到了他苍柏一般翠绿的眼睛，又像春天的湖水。我看到他的脖子依然如湖里的天鹅羽毛一样白。沃蒂根是个美丽的人。他的身材根本就不像我和父亲那样壮实。他为什么总是那么阴柔瘦弱呢。就像我一直怀疑他无法撑起他想要把我斩首那天的盔甲。

我在他面前蹲下，我的皇冠还没有取下。我突然意识到这样似乎不好。但是我已经懒得动它了。沃蒂根可以看到我的皇冠，但是他只是看着我，说： “ 最近怎么样？ ”

声音柔柔地，很平静。我必须承认一瞬间我有点惊慌。我不知道他为什么要这样说。但是我还是说： “ 还好，就是事情太多，太累了。 ” 我觉得说这话我真的就像他的孩子一般。我本来应该说关你什么事或者其他之类的话。我真的没有想到沃蒂根会这样问我。他不是只关心怎么样才能取得至高无上的权利吗？

他只是把手放在我的肩上侧过身来对着我，说： “ 是这样的。 ” 那一瞬间我似乎感觉我的父亲尤瑟回来了。但沃蒂根终究不是他。

我从来没有感受过这样的事情。我不知道沃蒂根是不是也对我的父亲这样做过。

很有可能。

我想他经常会这样问我的父亲。不然也不会像现在这么自然吧？

那他把我当成了什么？

明明我是他的敌人。我不知道为什么沃蒂根此刻对我的变现不像敌人。接着他说： “ 要是还忙的话就快去吧。不必经常过来。 ”

他对尤瑟也这样说吗？

我没有回答，站起来，转身走出去。我确实很忙。沃蒂根什么都知道一样。而且我很多东西都不懂。但是皇宫里没什么人可以好好指导我。我不想让那些人把习性带到皇宫里来。你知道的，毕竟是皇宫，有些东西你终究不会因为换了一个主人而改变。我想到了沃蒂根，如果不是他之前那么讨厌我那么仇恨我我也许会找他而不是问那些女巫。

那天晚上我带了酒又去找他。关于这个决定我想了很久（比我做一些决策久那么一点），我不知道最后会怎么样发展但是我只能这样。

我开始问他一些事情，他只是静静地听着。我没法控制自己向他抱怨了一声皇宫里的事情的时候他笑起来说，他们就是这样。

就像早就注定好的命运一般。

我忘了沃蒂根身体并没有那么强壮了。酒特别烈，当我觉得浑身刚刚开始变热的时候沃蒂根突然呆呆不动了。

我叫了他一声，他没有理我，他的呼吸很急促。他的脖子也开始变红。他一下站起来，甩了我一个耳光。肮脏的衣服晃动，我看到了他细细的脚踝。我看到他站不稳，一下又跌坐下去了。

他终究是讨厌我的。

他别过头。我没有生气。只是看着他接着想要怎么样。

“ 你喝醉了？ ”

“ 没有。 ” 他摇摇头。

“ 你喝醉了。 ” 我又喝了一口，看到他盯着他打过我的那只手，突然弯下腰去，神经质地笑起来。

“ 我没有。 ” 他笑着说。

他真的醉了。

我过去把他拉起来。沃蒂根真的很轻一下就被我拽起上半身。我看到他的眉头痛苦地皱起， “ 放开我。 ” 他的脸色苍白，他整个人挂在我身上。

他为什么一点力气都没有。

“ 快 …… 放开。 ” 他断断续续地说。他的脸开始变得苍白。我不知道他怎么了只能松开他。他就像一只玻璃杯子重重摔了一下去。就再也没有起来。他蜷缩着。双手捂着腹部。

“ 你怎么了？ ”

“ 没事。 ” 他的声音小到我几乎听不清。

“ 什么？ ” 我凑近他的脑袋。而他的脑袋朝着地面。

“ 没事。 ” 我看到他在发抖。

我没有耐心等他解释明白，我扯他捂着腹部的手，他挣扎着声音都有了哭腔， “ 不要动我 …… ！ ”

我更不明白了。我没法等着他。拉着他的手，接着他呕在地上。呕吐物散发刺鼻的味道。

我不想看那个东西。我明白了他可能真的有点问题了。他没有呕太久，但是呕完就变得虚脱躺在那里。就像我那天把剑刺进他身体之后那样。

只是当时他他给我的感觉是解脱，这一次他给我的感觉是濒死。

我说要不要找巫师。他摇摇头。我说你会死的。他又摇摇头。整个人瘫软着像被水溺死后的亡者。那一瞬间我真的担心他会死。

我没事的。

他流下眼泪。

我不知道他为什么哭。是因为想起尤瑟已经亲手被他杀死了？还是我已经杀死过一次他？谁知道呢。他又一次破碎得躺在我的眼前，就像我那天刺伤他的样子一样。

我看着他，他破烂地像一堆枯骨，一堆尘埃，一滩碎梦。

我走过去撕扯他的衣服，他的身体随我拉扯的动作晃动就像秋天的落叶被车轮带起。我的手摸到了他柔软的白色大腿。因为囚禁很久，再加上魔力丧失，他的肌肉根本不再如同年轻之时那么有力量，小腿的赘肉像乌云中闪烁的月亮，我握着那里，他颤抖了一下。接着我抚摸到了他的胸膛，摸过肋骨的地方就像摸过一寸寸栏杆。我听见他脆弱的喘息，就像黄昏里听到远处缥缈的歌声微弱而不真实。现在已经是晚上，但是他没有给我入眠的感觉。

我们要再次坦诚相见。

他没有躲避我，我捏着他的手臂，留下我的掌印，他就像一张陈旧的纸，虽然污迹斑斑但是依然可以被人肆意书写。我想把这张纸彻底撕烂，但是又因为它经历过让他变得泛黄的岁月而一直犹豫不决。

旧纸中夹着的干树叶，就像沃蒂根在我父亲还活着之时留下的咒纹和伤痕。

沃蒂根断断续续地告诉我，他今天没有吃任何东西，他想他醉了。

活该。但是我没有说出声，他被胃痛折磨，我又不得不生出一点点的怜悯。不知道是出于国王的仁慈怜悯一个犯人，还是出于侄子的关照心疼自己的叔叔。

我不能等到他不疼的时候了，我抓起他的两条腿放在我的胯两边。沃蒂根脸上有一种绝望的表情，他看着我想要继续流泪，但是我并不打算放过他。

是的，我拉扯着他的大腿抬起他的臀部，我看到了那个隐蔽的地方，在褶皱的阴影里像一个邪恶的洞穴，它曾经把我父亲吸进去了，我父亲再也没有出来。今天轮到了我，今晚我只打算进去参观一下，感觉不好的话，就此路过。

沃蒂根，是我父亲的遗物。也应该由我继承。

在这种意义上，沃蒂根是属于我的。我抬起他的臀部就要放到我的阴茎上，沃蒂根也不挣扎，也不觉得屈辱，他绿莹莹的眼睛闪烁着明亮的光泽，接着晶莹的眼泪划过他变瘦了的脸庞。

他耳朵变得病态的红。

我磨过他干裂的后穴，这感觉真的难受极了。我拔出来，沃蒂根发出了一声抽噎。我知道我的块头大得像座山。我知道我太急了。有些东西真的不能避免。

没有什么可以润滑的，我把酒倒在自己的右手掌心里（这真的浪费）然后我把右手伸到沃蒂根的身体里。他蠕动了一下，我的手指按压着他。他不能乱动。我的手指全是练剑磨出来的茧子，但是沃蒂根并没有反应地太激烈。不知道是因为胃痛还是因为他和我父亲做过更激烈的事情。我的手指在他的身体里缓慢穿梭，我知道我手指游走过之处在冥冥之间的某段里历史里会我和我的父亲亚瑟的指尖或阴茎重合。

沃蒂根发出了一声高昂破碎的呻吟。我真的觉得他要死了。他的身体开始颤抖。似乎身上有什么破碎的东西正在往地上摔落。他的后穴的肌肉并没有因为被岁月夺去弹性。

沃蒂根的身体似乎在某种意义上达到了不朽。不知道这会不会是我父亲或者是他自己做的。

我看到沃蒂根的腹部有些细细的纹路，那是古老的咒语。已经开始变淡。我凑过去想要认出那上面的字，但是，我听见沃蒂根说：

“ 快点。 ”

我就忘了。

“ 快点进来。 ” 他补充道。

我再一次掰开了我叔叔的双腿。那一瞬间我根本都没法想象沃蒂根之前是国王。他就像我夜里看见在巷子里闪光的妓女。

你能想象他带皇冠的样子吗？你能想象他穿着厚重的盔甲站在高台上让千万人为他欢呼的样子吗？

他自己把皇冠带上去的那天我就应该冲上去把他刺死在王座上，要么就当着所有人的面前解了他的华丽衣袍用阴茎刺穿他。

他在哀求我慢点。他细细的声音就像黑洞里的滴答水声。而他就像在黑洞中盘旋的黑蛇。

“ 你也这样邀请过我父亲吗？ ”

听到我提到父亲这个词，沃蒂根抖了一下，开始躲避我视线，偏过头去。他是我的叔叔，他不仅和我的父亲上过床，现在也要和我一起做爱，不知道算不算是他这辈子最致命的罪孽。

出于他曾经对我做过的一切，我不打算原谅他。我最后亲吻他的手背也只是为了羞辱他。可惜尘埃并没有把他埋没，我自己又把他带回到了我自己的身边。历史又再重现，不知道还有没有可能，他会连我也杀死。

有过这样的历史吗？我想了半天想不起来。

我只记得他会倒下。未来的某一天我也会。

尤瑟，沃蒂根，亚瑟。

我进入他的后穴就像探秘者闯入沃蒂根的地下室里。我把阴茎作为长剑刺向他柔软的后穴，他被摩擦得火辣辣得痛，他浑身不住地发抖。我注意到他腹部的咒纹开始闪着微光。我盯着那个位置。我的叔叔软得像他曾经穿过的皮草。也许那时尤瑟留下来让他有更好状态的符文。

这个时候沃蒂根的后穴变得水润，就像在淤泥浅滩里插入他一般，他的后穴开始变得泥泞不堪，这个神奇的皱纹似乎只有潘德拉贡血脉的人才能激发。

我拉着沃蒂根坐到我的身上。沃蒂根的脑袋靠着我的肩膀，他的屁股在我的跨上颠簸。他呻吟着。手无力地抓挠我的背。他的指甲因为没有修剪而变得很长很尖锐。他的指甲勾破了我的衣袍，也是我后来回去之后侍女发现的。

我想他应该也这样破坏过尤瑟的衣服吧。

沃蒂根双手又搭在我的肩膀两边，双腿被我分得很开。我拉扯他屁股两边的臀肉为了把阴茎和睾丸更深得捅进去。沃蒂根无法忍受依然一下一下抽搐颤抖，他咬着牙齿，流着眼泪。但是我看不到他的脸。我只能摸着他的后背，感受那里的嶙峋。

很硬，像被他凌迟过的人风干的骨架。是我的错。是我把他弄成这样。我那天就应该一剑斩下他的头颅而不是让他继续成为尤瑟最后的遗物为我活着或者不是为我活着。

他从来没有想要死的念头。

但是我已经思考不出这样活下去的意义。让我也感受父亲曾经感受过的紧致快乐吗？让我也感受恶魔离开又回来的危险而上瘾的爱？

我知道我不能这样下去。沃蒂根或者有什么意义？他是前一任的国王，所有人都恨他恨不得让他死而我却留着他一命让他活下来。我还做起我父亲也之前做过的事情，我在操他。他是我的叔叔，也曾是我的国王。他是我的仇人，也曾是我父亲最爱的人。

这到底是怎么一回事？

沃蒂根原本金色的短发因为没有修建而变长，在我用力操上他某一点的时候他从我的怀里抬起头来像喷火的恶龙一样吐出呻吟。他金色的头发变长了，混乱地划过他的额前，挡住了大片深刻的额纹。那让他看起来很年轻很美丽。在他仰头的一瞬间我觉得我似乎穿越了一样，也有可能是沃蒂根穿越了。过去年轻少年的沃蒂根穿越来到我的眼前，或者我又回到了我父亲在的时候的那段时光里。

沃蒂根看了我一样，他的眼眶红得不行，他的嘴唇闪着水光让我想要亲吻。而我也这样做了。我咬住了沃蒂根的嘴唇。没有一点味道。

至少在监狱里他看我的那段时间里，我能闻到他衣袍上残留的难言的香气。

我掐住他的下巴，扫荡着他的唇腔。他仰着头，露出痛苦的表情，我把他的头太向后仰了。

他脖子痛得不行但是他依然忍耐着。

我没有说话只是默默地强迫他一直这样。

沃蒂根的柔韧性很好，当他终于忍不住用手推我的脸之时我终于放开了他，他只是剧烈地喘息着，腹部的那个纹路依然发光。这真的很残忍。

不知道为什么我一点也不想射在他的身体里，最后我只是从他身体里退出来，当着他的面用手解决了。他难以置信地看着我。这个精盆。我没有像尤瑟那样满足他。我不是尤瑟。我永远都不可能是尤瑟。

尤瑟已经死了。

沃蒂根像傻了一样。但是他很快恢复了原来的表情，我看到他的腹部也都沾着他不知道什么时候射出来的东西。也许我真的应该把他杀死。

我看着肮脏的沃蒂根，这是我的叔叔，而我只觉得十分丢脸厌恶。大脑混乱，我开始又想拿剑来彻底把他杀死。我忍不了曾经高高在上穿着华丽衣袍头戴皇冠的人变得像下贱的狗一样被我操我后看着我。我说不出这是什么感觉。我真的无法忍受。但是我已经失去了彻底杀死沃蒂根的机会了。

我还是不知道为什么沃蒂根想要活着。至少他从来没有求我杀死他。不知道会不会是他不想请求，活着彻底对这个世界麻木再也不想让自己的意志决定自己的任何事情。

是的，是死是活都已经不是我说得算了。他属于过去他属于历史他属于尤瑟他不属于我。

决定他死活的就没法轮到我。

我站起来穿好衣服。我又要离去。像无数次夜晚尤瑟把他丢在黑暗中。

我走出那间闷人的囚室，冷风如瀑布一般冲向我的脸庞，我抬头看到了月亮，我又想起沃蒂根小腿上的赘肉和他腹部会发光的古老咒纹。沃蒂根的脸庞在天空黑色的云里晃动。星星投射出来的光泽就像沃蒂根的双眼。风声烈烈里夹杂着细微的歌声。不知道是什么乐器在响起。不知道沃蒂根能不能听见。他走出去。彻底把沃蒂根抛在身后。反正要不了多久自己依然会回去。就像是历史叫他必须再来一次一般。

我想起自己蹂躏前任国王的身体就像他曾经蹂躏这个国家。不知道是不是一种报应。我从来没有和我父亲说过话。我真的很想见到我的父亲。

而你知道最可笑的是什么吗？我居然和杀死我父亲的人做爱，我把他当做了某种意义上的父亲。说不出自己背叛了谁但是我想不到我最终会是这样。

他想让我死的时候我也是那么想让他死去。而他现在没有说自己想要怎么样我却在某种程度上又把他当成了亲人。这真的很令人疯狂。

我不能把他当成亲人我不能把他杀死。这到底该怎么办？

我成功推到了沃蒂根的统治吗？

他可怜吗？他的一生悲剧吗？他原本就不是潘德拉贡的血脉，谁也没有告诉过我他为什么会出现在我们身边，夹杂在我们身边承受这一些不公平的事情。他到底是从哪里来的。没有人可以告诉我。而我的父亲又被他杀死了。

他当上了国王，他就成了永恒的王。他杀不死。

我不知道他是怎么想的。但是沃蒂根在腐朽，但是沃蒂根又在不死。

他到底什么时候死去？他不求我让他死去却又能忍受这样屈辱活着。这难道不是屈辱吗？难道还在怀念尤瑟？难道这样做能让他重新回忆起尤瑟就像我们两个同时回到了过去一样吗？

后来沃蒂根说，有时候他恍惚间总是能想起尤瑟和他在一起的时候。

我说闭嘴，你没有资格提到他。

但是沃蒂根直直地看着我，似乎还想着从我身上找到一点尤瑟的影子。找到了吗。我不知道。可能找到了。

我愤怒。

我不明白沃蒂根为什么要杀了尤瑟。想起这件事情我才觉得我的理智重新回到我的脑子里。

但是沃蒂根告诉了我一件让我震惊的事情。

是他自己想要死的。

为什么？

我不相信。我笃定这个疯子还是想要说谎话来骗我。

我不相信，是你杀死的，你不要狡辩了。

沃蒂根，我恨你。尤瑟就应该杀了你。你这个疯子。

我的愤怒如果是剑，就会把沃蒂根刺死。但是尤瑟已经死了很久了。我连他的脸都记不清。而现在只有沃蒂根能清楚记得。

所以在未来的某一天，我也许会听到沃蒂根愿意讲他和尤瑟的过往。

像弹奏古琴一样给我娓娓道来。他会谈他和尤瑟并肩在黄昏之下看过的落日，他会谈他们两个在夜晚中闪闪发光的未来和理想，他们会谈论战争的生死。

“ 我不能保护你亚瑟，我永远爱你。 ”

他们永远都不会谈到我。

* * *

Ende

长烟凉月

King Arthur: Legend of the Sword fanfic

Arthur Pendragon/Vortigern,Uther Pendragon/Vortigern 

By Slavic Pica

13/10/2020

**Author's Note:**

> 尤瑟那段是我手感最好时候写的。傍晚远方树林，耳机里放到了The born king。特别适合这个感觉。周围没开灯就是一片昏暗。似睡未睡。


End file.
